Who Shot Gendo Ikari?
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: a Joint Fanfic between me and Julayla Beryl. everyone knows Gendo is a SOB, but who would want to shoot him and why?
1. Chapter 1

Note to everyone: Me and Julayla do not own The Toon Patrol or any toons or animes that will appear. and no we did not bribe Seto

Seto Kaiba: Lier!

Now on with The Story

Chapter one: Oil and Boil and Troubles

_Animeville High School_

It all started when Buka The Rat Died, just before any Kids came to school, The Headmaster, Owner of The School and CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba soon told The Cat girl, Ichigo of the Tokyo Mew Mews to bury The Dead Half eaten Rat (Guess how The Rat Died?)"You want Me to Bury The Rat because i ate it? FORGET IT!" Ichigo yelled at Kaiba, who just looked at her, "You are going to do it or would you like to talk to Mr Blue Eyes White Dragon, our new Vice Principle?" Kaiba said as he pulled out The Card he was well known for useing in

Poor Ichigo was digging a hole for the dead rat, grumbleing. "why should I have to dig this dumb hole for that rat," She said, "I never did like that rat anyway......" just as she reached six feet, The Shovel soon started shakeing, along with The school grounds. Ichigo started backing away when Kaiba showed up. "why are you backing away from The hole and what is with that Shakeing?" he said as he pulled the shovel out......

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!With The force of 12,000 Hyrdogen Bombs the blast of The newly founded Oil Well was heard all The way to Toon Town.

_Weasel Territory_"That sounded like a blast in Animeville!" Gressey said as The Toon Patrol heard The Blast. "Nyah, Animeville it Two miles away Greese." Smart Ass said. Sarah Looked out to where Animeville was. "There appears to be something Black coming up from The Ground Near Animeville High." she said looking at The Oil Gysser riseing up. The weasels soon looked out the window. "Ok Guys and gals," Smart Ass said, "We are heading for Animeville" Gressey soon Radioed to The TTPD HQ, "We need a Oil Rig soon."

_GeoFront, NERV HQ_,_Outside Animeville_

looking at The oil coming from The ground was The head of NERV, The Guy who could make Eric Cartman look like Mr. Rogers, Gendo Ikari, aka The Fat *Beep* who turned his son into a Angel Killing Machine and owned most of The Power Plants in Animeville and Toon Town."This is going to make me a Very Rich Man." He said to him self. With that Oil, Gendo would be richer then anyone in California., even The Governor would be in the Poor House. Gendo smiled at his ideas. Being the head of NERV and the one who had his own son into a Angel Killing Machine"That Oil will be mine!" He said

_CHAOS HQ, Downtown Animeville_Kanna, one of Naraku's Detachments was busy planning to Launch a Missile at Inuyasha to help Naraku when Seto Kaiba came crashing though The roof."Don't mind me..." he said as he passed out, Covered in Oil. Kanna soon done what anyone who was in a Evil Villain Group who was payed by Kaiba Corp NOT to Kill Yugi (Bakura Ignored that of course).................call is how it started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Iron Mouse's Frustration**_**GeoFront, NERV HQ, Outside Animeville**_**At a meeting, Gendo Ikari was finishing the meeting with some villains as he said, "Now, before we adjourn, my allies, I have one last matter of utmost importance. I need to send this parcel with the profit projections to Jafar in the Agrahbah Badlands. And it absolutely, positively 'has' to be there overnight.""Yes, sir." the members , Gendo handed the parcel to a man named Gozaburo, who handed the parcel over to Zirconia, who handed it over to a cat named Katz.**A/N: I'm going to use the PPGZ fanfic series version of him if it's cat looked at the employee saying, "Forgot prende asked for highly pressing package of power plant profit projections for Jafar in Agrahbah Badlands."Then, each employee passed it down to one office to another until it reached to the office of a white haired girl in a mouse suit named Sailor Iron Mouse. She gasped as she noticed the package, then quickly snatched it and headed to Gendo's Gendo's office, she placed it down in front of him, saying, "Here's your package, Mr. Ikari!"He frowned, sputtering, "My name is the return address, you senseless dunderpate."He then turned to a woman named Neherina asking, "Neherina, who is this nincompoop?"The girl frowned, thinking, 'Oh man, this is just like him. I've worked hard for a long time and he never even remembers my name. Well, that's about to change!'She then began to speak as Gendo pressed the button, "My name is Sailor Iron-ow!"She then got hit on the head by a small anvil."Hmm, sounded large when I ordered it." he muttered to himself before sighing and continuing as he glared at her, "I can't make hide nor hair of these metric booby traps."**_**Animeville High School**_**Back at the school, Miyako with Amy Mizuno was talking to the principal of the school as the blonde girl asked, "I believe we should open a program for the music department.""Yeah, we've got a really great instructor lined up." she said, pointing to the stepped a man playing the horn as they gasped."Midvalley the Hornfreak!" Seto and Ichigo then said, "He's ready to give up being a member of the Gung-Ho-Guns and settle into a nice teaching job."He grinned to Seto, saying, "These two have told me all your students are as bright and dedicated to jazz as she is."The two laughed nervously as the owner of Kaiba Corp grinned, placing an "Approved" Stamp on the paper."Next!" he a while, the Toon Patrol came in, looking at the school, now partially an oil factory."Wow, I can't believe this school got so much oil," Sarah said to him."Duh, yeah," Stupid began, "it even converted to a oil pump."Then, the intercom began to buzz with a voice saying, "Excuse me, Seto. There's one more student here to see you...someone named Gutsman or something."Seto grew suspicious, then sighed and said, "Send him in."Then, in came Gendo Ikari in a badly made Gutsman costume as he walked up to the desk."Guts, guts, Seto," he began, doing a bad impression, "I understand you're taking suggestions from students, eh?"He then tried sitting on the desk, trying to place his leg then continued, "Well, me and my fourth form chums think it would be quite corking if you'd sign over your oil well to the local energy concern."Seto groaned, telling him, "Listen here, Gendo."He gasped while Kaiba continued, "It was naive of you think I would mistake this town's most prominent fat man for one of my students."He frowned, glaring angrily at Kaiba as he said, "I want that oil well. I've got a monopoly to maintain! I own the electric company, and the water works -- plus the hotel on Naoko Avenue!""That hotel's a dump and your monopoly's pathetic. This school's oil well is not for sale, particularly to a blackhearted scoundrel like yourself." Smart Ass told the fat then prepared to attack as he said, "I see. Then I'll just have to...attack you!"Furiously, he tried attacking, but to no avail due to Psycho and Greasy tripping the fat man to the ground."Senor," Greasy began, "he said it ain't for sale.""Help me, men!" Gendo , a few of his men came, one of them trying to use stables at man sighed, saying, "Please, don't waste the staples."Gendo and his men groaned. It would seem they would need to try another way to get the oil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: He Stoups to Cafe Mew in Animeville Park, Usagi, Nadia, Shinji, Asuka and Sailor Iron Mouse were talking. "I'm happy for the school. It sounds like this money's going to provide a lot of new opportunities" Nadia said, Usagi looked at her, all glum. "Big deal."She said " They didn't approve my idea; they said it was unfeasible""It is unfeasible to resurrect the dead, Usagi." Asuka said " And even if Capitan Kangaroo was alive I doubt he'd want to hang around with you." Usagi Shrugged. "Oh yeah. I guess he'd probably want to be with his Family or something, huh?"Iron Mouse on the other hand was pissed off. mostly at Her Boss, and The fact that he always forgot her name. Perhaps she could ask Yami Bakura (Who was in charge while Sailor Chaos was spending six Weeks in Rio with Eric Cartmen and Misato, or so he said.) to send Gendo to the Shadow Realm or Chop him of and feed the bits to Usagi and tell her it is Beef Pocky Bits. "Oh, I hate my job. I mean, what's the point when your boss doesn't even remember your name?" She said That was when Sarah and Psycho came in to The Cafe. "Well at lest My dad hasn't done anything Stupid.........Yet" Shinji said, "Don't Tell me...Gendo is at it again?" Sarah said walking over to them."Yep," Usagi said "He dressed as a student and tried shooting Seto Kaiba with Staples." Soon she started laughing as did the rest of them."You better be laughing that that Son in law of mine and not at Me!" said a Deep dark Voice. They turned and saw the Co-head of Security and Dark Lord of The Sith, Darth Vader...........in The maid like Uniform of the Mew Mew Girls when they were Working in The cafe. everyone in the Cafe stayed quiet.....then Grievous walked by."Well, well Vader....You starting to Crossdress?" the Cyborg General of The Droid Army said, then Everyone started laughing. Vader was now pissed off, But He didn't want to face The Anger of Mint, who was waiting for her Tea. and Mint was more powerful then Palpatine, who was with her........waiting for his Tea."Well Iron Mouse," Sarah said, "I have an idea." Iron Mouse looked at the Weasel from Toon Town, "What? What's your idea?" "When my father was first trying to catch my mother's eye, he senther a box of candy with his photo in it. After that, she never forgot him." Sarah said, Iron Mouse looked at Sarah again. "That's all well and good, but it's not really your idea, is it now, Sarah?" Yoda walked by soon saying, "Missed The Point, Iron Mouse characteristically has."**_**CHAOS HQ, Downtown Animeville**_**Watching the Building of The Oil Well, Gendo looked at with with Hate. "That's it. Fumble about with your widgets and do-bobs. It will all be a monument to futility when my plan comes to fruition." He soon looked at his own Drilling Team, made of of NERV Agents and Neo-Atlantian Troops. a Sign read "CHAOS Oil........Makeing The world a Better Place..............To Destroy." Gendo's Deputy Commander and close Friend, Kôzô Fuyutsuki, look at Gendo and sighed."Sir... What I am about to say violates every sycophantic urge in my body, but I wish you would isn't a rival company your battling with: it's a school. People won't stand for it." Fuyutsuki said, "Pish posh," Gendo said, looking though his binoculars, "it will be like taking candy from ChibiChibi," Gendo soon saw ChibiChibi eating some Candy, "that sounds like a larf. Let's try it right now.""Er, um, there's some candy right here, Sir." Fuyutsuki said, Pointing to the Box that Iron Mouse left. "Why don't we eat this instead of stealing?"Gendo looked at the Box. "Oh, very well." The two started eating till they were sick, Then Fuyutsuki saw a Picture in The Box. "Now look, there's a photo in here" he said, Gendo looked at it. "Ah yes, I believe that's Sailor Aluminum Siren, the woman who found my precious teddy bear Bobo. Oh, and that Lead Crow gal, my former Bodyguard. Oh and um, that's uh, Tin Cat, she was my heir for a brief period, you know?" He said. then he saw one last Piece. "what is that Piece of candy, Fuyutsuki?" Gendo said. "the sour quince log, sir" Fuyutsuki said., That Piece of camdy was Covering Iron Mouse's Face. "Ew! Dispose of it." Gendo said " And, uh, send a thank you note to Siren, Crow and Cat for Me."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mickey's Dog's InjuredAnimeville High SchoolLater, the next day, the crowd gathered around as Seto Kaiba, next to his brother Mokuba, began to announce what would happen that day."My fellow Animeville Citizens." Seto began, "Today Animeville High embarks on a new era: an era of unbridled spending where petrodollars will fuel our wildest educational fantasies. These young minds will enjoy every academic advantage until they have graduated to the proper colleges, which has no oil, I bet."He then pointed as he said, "Now to switch on our oil pump for the very first time, here's our top student, Ami Mizuno."A voice shouted, "Nerd!"Ami ignored it as she threw the switch. Then, the ground began to rumble until only a squirt of one drop of oil came , looking at the radar, gasped, "There's no pressure. Someone else has tapped this well!""Aye Caramba!" Midvalley to any of them, the pipe was becoming short to reach the pool of oil in the crust as another pipe was sucking the oil down. The oil was now going into a familiar oil factory that Gendo's men had built as the boss laughed wickedly."Ah, soon that mighty apparatus will burst forth with its precious fluid. Almost sexual, isn't it, Fuyutsuki?"Fuyutsuki chuckled a bit nervously. Then, all of a sudden, the oil, which was pointing to Toon Town, shot oil as the workers there cheered."Excellent," Gendo grinned 's House, ToonTownAt Mickey's place, Pluto was sleeping in his dog house until he heard something rumbling. He then gasped, then he with his doghouse were hit. The dog house was broken as Mickey came out."Pluto?" Mickey then gasped as he saw his dog in the wreckage."Holy Christmas! Pluto!"He rushed to his dog, covered in oil. The mouse quickly dug him out of the wreckage of his dog's house, seeing Pluto howl, due to his leg being broken."Oh, Pluto." Mickey said, hugging his Town Hospital, Uptown Toon TownA bit later, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy looked at Ludwig Von Drake, who helped Pluto, in a cast on his leg with a doggy wheelchair out of the "Emergency" room."Well, Mickey, your dog's condition has been upgraded from stable to frisky, and he's free to go. His legs should be as good as new in a few weeks," he began, "but in the meantime he'll have to use the wheelabout."Mickey just looked down as he hugged his dog, saying, "I'll get even with whoever did this to you, boy, I swear it."The professor then realized something, saying, "Whoops, almost forgot. Wouldn't want you gnawing on those casts, eh boy?"He then placed a huge cone on Pluto's head, making one of the owners with a parrot laugh at him while Mickey, Donald, and Goofy glared at quietly said to himself, "Maybe we should get the Toon Patrol to arrest them."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Gendo's Evil SpreadsSeto Kaiba didn't like this, He had fond out that Gendo was The one who had took The Oil and now The Oil derrick was nothing more then a eye sore. He was tempted to go after Gendo and sic his Blue Eyes White Dragon on him and Watch Gendo Burn to death. "I'm afraid we've got no legal recourse against Gendo and his slant-drilling operation." Mokuba said. "The oil belongs to whoever pumped it first."This was becoming a Bad day and it was getting worse, Sesshomaru was griping about Oil Blasting out of The Ground in Parts of Animeville and now reports of a Eruption of Oil in Toon soon came in, fallowed By Grievous, Vader, Amy and Miyako. "What about all the expensive stuff we wanted? Can we still have it?" Ichigo asked, "Yeah? what about that Stuff?" Said Smart Ass as he and The Toon Patrol came in with Kyle, Stan, Kenny, Jessie, James, Mewoth and of course, Sango, The Sheriff of Animeville and Demon Slayer Pro. Kaiba looked at them "No!" was all Seto , Stupid soon Ripped his Shirt and Screamed "uhh.....Blast it!" Ichigo Sweatdroped along with James "I don't get it?" James said."In fact, to pay for the construction and operation and demolition of our new derrick" Seto said, "the school will have to eliminate all nonessential programs: music --" Midvalley Was so Shocked that he punched through his bongos, "and maintenance."Ichigo was soon pissed off "Argh, I'll kill that Mr. Burns! And, er, wound that Fuyutsuki. Out of my way!" She said as she headed back home as Yugi, Iron Mouse and The other Animates came in. "Oh no, that's awful, Seto!" Yugi said. "Yeah, I'd like to settle his hash too." Sailor Lead Crow said. Aluminum Siren soon looked at Iron Mouse "Mouse, How can you work for such a man, Sure Galaxia-sama is a bit harsh, but Gendo is Evil." Siren said. "Well, he's not all bad. He did send me this nice thank-you card." Iron Mouse said, Kyle soon grabbed The card and read it "'Siren, Crow, and Cat.,' Sorry Mouse your name isn't on this." Kyle said, Tin Cat soon was on The Foor laughing. "He forgot you Mousey! HAHAHA" Mewoth soon looked at Seto, "Can you take your Little Brother out of here Please?" She said. Soon Mokuba and Miyako were out of The Room when The 'F' Word was heard though out -wan heard it also "By The Force," he said That's the loudest profanity I've ever heard, and I've probably heard plenty."Dead Moon Bar, 23 miles from the Dead Moon Circus 's Eye, Hawk's Eye and Fish Eye were sitting in The now hazy Bar watching a plant die because of The Toxic Fumes that the three couldn't see. "These fumes aren't as fun as beer." Tiger's Eye said as most of The Yomas and other monsters were dead from the Fumes, "Sure, I'm all dizzy and nauseous, but where's the inflated sense of self-esteem?" another Yoma soon dropped Dead. "Prehaps it died with that thing you call a Brain." Hawk's Eye said, he was wearing a Gas mask along with Fish Eye. VesVes was serving the Drinks today, wearing a Eco suit "Hey, if you guys are getting loaded of them fumes I'm gonna have to charge you." she said as Tiger's Eye was starting to turn Green, then suddenly, a Bunch of Battle Droids came into The Bar. "Man alive! There are, uh, men alive in here." The Lead Battle Droid said. another Battle Droid was testing The Air "I'm detecting over twenty different toxins in the air." it said, then Tiger's Eye belched, "Make that twenty one." it said Lead Battle Droid looked that The ones still living. "All right, everybody out! As long as Gendo Ikari is pumping oil, this bar is closed!" It said, "By Order of Mayor Sesshomaru." "Damned Gendo." VesVes said, "Let me just get one thing." she said as She Pulled a AK-47 from behind The bar. "Me Two." Tiger's Eye said as he pulled a Blaster out. "Ah: now there's the inflated sense of self-esteem!."Toon TownEvery toon was out walking and having fun when the Ground started to Shake and then Oil started Blasting out. then.....KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Oil Pipe that Gendo had Built had exploeded and Oil was now blasting out and was soon on Fire as Toon Town was soon Being Destroyed in Oil and HighEveryone soon came out tp see Toon Town and it's Toons Being Blown Sky High "OH MY GOD! OUR HOME!" Sarah said as she soon started Crying on Pyscho's Shoulder. The others were shocked. "Oh no! Those Poor Toons!" said Maximilian Pegasus as he watched with everyone. "Oh my God! Gendo Blew Up Toon Town!" Stan said, suddenly a Piece of wood flew right into Kenny, Dead Center of his head. Lets just say Kenny was Sleeping with the Fishes. "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan Yelled "You..." Kyle started to say, but Smart Ass soon Blocked it out by Yelling "DAMN YOU GENDO IKARI! NO ONE TRASHES MY HOME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"Geo-Front"Well, Sir, you've certainly vanquished all your enemies: the High School, the local tavern, Toon Town...you must be very proud." Fuyutsuki said to Gendo Ikari. Gendo was looking at a model of Animeville. "No, not while my greatest nemesis still provides our customers with free light, heat and energy." he said. "I call this enemy...the sun. Since the beginning of time man has yearned to destroy the sun. I will do the next best thing...block it out!" He soon Pushed a Button and a Shield soon raised up over the Model. Fuyutsuki was shocked "Good God!" he said. Gendo was soon laughing like a Nut job. "Imagine it, Fuyutsuki: electrical lights and heaters runningall day long!" Gendo said Fuyutsuki soon did what he could do in this, Try talking Gendo out of it "But Sir! Every plant and tree will die, owls will deafen us with incessant hooting...the town's sundial will be useless. I don't want any part of this project, it's unconscionably fiendish." He said Gendo soon looked at Fuyutsuki with Maddness in his eyes. "I will not suffer your insubordination." He said "There has been a shocking decline in the quality and quantity of your toadying, Fuyutsuki. And you will fall into line, now!" Fuyutsuki soon started backing to the Door "No...no, I won't. Not until you step back from the brink of insanity. Your Wife wouldn't want this!" Fuyutsuki said as he soon bolted out of The Room. "I'll do no such thing. You're fired!" Gendo yelled at the Door. Gendo soon started setting The Model on fire "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!" he laughed..........till The Fire Reached The Model of The Geo-Front and Burnt it Down."oh, fiddlesticks" was all He of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Iron Mouse' InvasionMuto Residence/Game Parlor, Middle AnimevilleThat evening, at the Muto residence, both Yugi and his grandfather, Solomon Muto were reading the paper, which read, 'Gendo Plans Sunshine Halt', 'Special Section: Your Guide to Perpetual Darkness', and 'Town Meeting Friday'."Well, I have to say, Yugi," his grandfather began, "Gendo is being awfully inconsiderate...selfish even.""Well," Yugi said to his grandfather, "I believe he needs some serious boostafazoo, I think."He then noticed something under the sheet as it moved a little. Solomon also noticed as they both pulled the cover out. They screamed as they saw Stupid lying on the awoke from the scream saying, "Uh, what's going on?""Oh my goodness," Solomon began, "Sorry about that. For a minute there, I thought we had mutated rats.""Well, you'll have to get use to it for a while, 'cause we're staying here." a voice said to , they saw the Toon Patrol and three familiar hyenas."What are you guys doing here?" Yugi asked."All of Toon Town got destroyed, thanks to that stupid well of Gendo's." Wheezy coughed."Yeah," Shenzi agreed, "so it looks like alot of Toon Town survivors are gonna stick by here in Animeville for a while."Ed laughed his usual laugh while Banzai glared at him."It's not funny, Ed." Banzai told sighed, saying, "Come on then. We were just about to have dinner."He then placed some carrots for a familiar baby, then to Stupid as he said, "Strained carrots for ChibiChibi, and strained carrots for you, Stupid.""Duh, I want a bib too." Stupid stupidly replied, earning him a hit on the head by the pink cladded leader."This is gonna be a long stay over." Greasy replied to Geo-FrontMeanwhile, with Sailor Iron Mouse, the angry Animamate drove as images of Gendo forgetting her kept repeating on her head saying the following."Fuyutsuki, who is that ignoramus?""Fuyutsuki, who is that lollygagger?""Who is the blubberpot?""Who is that baffleweed?""Lummox?'"Puddinghead?""Beanhead? ""Goon?""Goldbricker?""Goofball?""D rizzlepuss?""Fumblefist?"She then angrily shouted, "STOP IT! STOP IT!"The ghosts then gasped as they shouted, "Look out!"She then screamed as she crashed through the gate of the Geo-Front."Just a minute," the old guard replied as he lifted up the stub of the Geo-FrontLater, inside, Sailor Iron Mouse went into Gendo's dark office as she took out some spray paint, spraying the wall as she chuckled."Oh, you are so clever," the sailor said as she , all of a sudden, the lights came on as she gasped. On the wall was the words, 'Property of Sailor Iron Mouse' with the middle 'e' a little shorter before she could finish. There, she saw a surprised Gendo Ikari as he glared."Who the devil are you?" he asked was when the mouse girl couldn't take it as she screamed and ran toward Gendo, then began to shake him angrily with an anger mark on her head."Sailor Iron Mouse!" She shouted to him."What?" he questioned as he was shakened by her continously."Sailor Iron Mouse!""What are you talking about?""Mouse...""You're not making any sense, ma'am!""Shut up! Sailor Iron Mouse!""I can't understand a word you're saying!""I'm Sailor Iron Mouse!""You're just babbling incoherently...""My name is Sailor Iron Mouse!"That was when she was dragged by two guards out of the place as she shouted, "Oh, you're a dead man, Ikari! Oh, you're dead! You're dead, Gendo!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Shot heard round the world! Gendo is shot!Animeville City HallThe Building was packed full of animes, Battle Dorids, Clone Troopers, Stromtroopers, Jedi, Sith, Rebels, Imperial Officers and toons. The Toons were talking each other and to a few Animes, all of them had guns and other Weapons."That Gendo has finaly made EVERYONE mad." Smart Ass said, "Well, he is going to get it for Destroying Toon Town." "He's Screams will be Music to my Audio Receptors." Grievous said, "His along with that Bloo." "Duh, Why do you want Bloo Dead?" Stupid asked when Bloo walked by them "Hi, Grievie." Bloo said "AGAHAGAH IT IS GRIEVOUS! G-R-I-E-V-O-U-S!" Grievous , The first one to start talking has Kagome, The Co-Mayor of Animeville " People,take it easy." She said, "We're all upset about Gendo's plan to, uh, block out our sun. It is time for decisive action. I and Mayor Sesshomaru have here a polite but firm letter to Gendo's underlings, who with some cajoling, will pass it along to him or at least give him the gist of it." Tea and Shippo soon cme up to Kagome. "Ah, Kagome, their are a lot of people with Weapons." Shippo said. "I think we should let them start talking, even Sesshomaru is armed." Tea said. Kagome soon looked at the Crowd. "Also it has been brought to my attention that a number of you are Armed. Therefore I will step aside and open up the floor." She said as The first one, Fuyutsuki, Unshaven and Dirty started talking. "Gendo Ikari was the closest thing I ever had to...a friend." Fuyutsuki said as he was crying. "But he fired me! And now I spend my days drinking cheap scotch and watching Comedy Central!" Everyone gasped. "Ehh, it's not that bad. I never miss South Park." Fuyutsuki said as Kyle put a Blanket on soon came up to The Foor. "That Rat Gendo turned by Dear Ichigo into a Gun Wealeing Psycho." He said "Hey!" Psycho said."Because of Gendo, Toon Town was destroyed and now us Anime Villians can't take over Toon Town Because there is no Toon Town!" Yami Bakura said as The Anime Villains were soon crying out "Kill Him! KILL GENDO!""He killed Kenny!" Stan said, "That B*****d" Kyle Said."He Killed Music in the School!" Amy said."He robbed the school of financial security!" Seto Kaiba said"He robbed the school of Me!" Midville said"I lost my bar!" Neherenia said"We lost Her Bar!" Tiger'e Eye said"He Dared to Be More Evil then Me!" Naraku said."He Forgets my Name!" Iron Mouse said"He Is a Jerk!" Asuka said"He makes Bloo Look Smart!" Grievous said"He is My Dad and I don't even like Him!" Shinji said."He Kills us Angels!" Tarbis said as the 16 other Angels agreed with him."He is Makeing us all Yell!" Nadia said as ChibiChibi said "Chibi Yell!"then everyone stopped as one toon came to The Foor...Mickey with Pluto "Look what he did to my best friend!" Mickey said and started Crying."Oh, those wheels are squeaking a bit. Perhaps I can sell him a little oil" Gendo appeared, chuckling. The Toons looked at him and knew Fear and hate while The Star Wars Characters and The Animes got their weapons Ready "You Heartless Monster!" Mickey yelled, "You are a twisted old monster!" with that Mickey Charged at Gendo, then suddenly Gendo Pulled a Gun out and pointed it at Mickey as everyone gasped. "I've decided to protect myself ever since I was attacked in my office by an unidentified assailant." Gendo said, "Do'h!" Iron Mouse said. "If any of you Move," Gendo said, "The Toon will have one DIP Bullet in his head." The Toons soon started Panicing."Gendo!" Luffy said your scurvy schemes will earn ye a one way passage to Davy Jones Locker!""I'll see to it that You will suffer the infernal machinations of Th Shadow Realm!" Yami Bakura said while Gressey flicked his switchblade "Yeah!" Gresssey said as everyone with a weapon were ready to attack."Oh, you all talk big. But who here has the guts to stop me From putting this Buttet into Mickey's Head??" he said as The Animes and Star Wars Characters started avanceing at him, Gendo knew that if he did shoot Mickey, He wouldn't be soon turned to leave then he turned back around. "One last question." he said. "have you ever seen the sun set...at three p.m.?" "Aye, once. When I was sailing 'round the arctic..." Luffy started to say when Gendo stopped him "Shut up, you!" Gendo said as he pulled out a Remote "Take one last look at the sun, Animeville!" he exhortd, pressing a button on The remote control. Soon a Giant Shield that had Gendo's Face on it started riseing out of Mount Anime and soon Blocked out Th Seting Sun. The Toons Started Screaming while Amy said "That can't Block out the sun forever, only till Morning."Gendo, The Toons and The others were not lissening though. Gendo soon laughed as he walkd out when a Taxi pulled up and Misato came out " Hey Hey Hey! I have been in Rio for six Weeks and Sailor Chaos and Eric Cartman are busy trying to take over Columbia, did I Miss any thing?" She people were soon walking out of The City hall into The sunless day. "Eternal darkness. Well, that's just great," Queen Beryl said, "I could do better." "Listen, someone's got to get that Gendo. Where is that gun-Holding Mew when you need her?? " Palpatine said as Ichigo came up behind him "Sorry, I was useing the Litter Box." She said as The Street lights came on as Gendo started walking home. "Perpetual twilight, bathed inthe glow of NERV brand electricity." He said. he then jumped on a Lamp Post "Hello, lamppost. Whatcha knowin'? I've come to watch your...power flowin'" He Rhymed then jumped back in City Hall"Hey, that is odd, Kuyutsuki left his Jacket Behind." Usagi said"Dude! Kaiba left his Brother Behind." Joey said as Mokuba was alone playing with Rin and Jaken, The Latter wanting Sesshomaru to save him from being a playtmate for The Humans. But Sesshomaru was also Nowhere to be found."Hey? where did Ed Go?" Banzai said."Gressey left his Hat Behind!" Sarah the Parking lot Yugi, Smart Ass, Nadia and ChibiChibi soon saw that The others were gone. 'Hey? Where is Stuipd? and Psycho and Wheezy?" Smart Ass said "Where is Grampa?" Yugi said as they soon started looking for The Missing People, leaveing Nadia and ChibiChibi was walking out when she saw Gendo walking past talking to him self "After all these years, things are finallystarting to go my way. I feel like celebrating." He said as he arounded The Corrner, Sango soon started to head that away after makeing up her mind to arrest Gendo. then she stopped when this Happened."I -- oh, it's you." Gendo said to someone " What are you so happy about?...I see. I think you'd better drop it. I said, drop it!" Soon the Sounds of a fight Started up, Sango started Running when She heard "Get your hands off!" From someone, not Gendo, but a female, then.....BANG!the sound of a Gun going soon saw Gendo stumbleing and Gaspping, with a Ginshot to The left side of his Chest. Joey came out with Miroku "Hey! Are you alright Gendo? Joey said, Gendo looked at him, "I won't..... dignify that .......with a ..........response" Gendo stammered as he fell down."OH MY GOD! GENDO IKARI HAS BEEN SHOT!" Joey Screamed as everyone ran up to where Gendo Ikari was. "Hold it, this an't Gendo at all." Smart Ass said as he cae up. "It is a mask!" Soon Smart Ass was Pulling at Gendo's face then stoped. "Wait, it is Gendo Heh, his wrinkly skin, it...looks like a mask.""I don't think we'll ever know who did this." Yugi said " Everyone in town's a suspect""Heh heh heh. Well, I couldn't possibly solve this mystery Can...you?" Tiger's Eye said, Pointing to Sango and Smart Ass."Yeah, I'll give it a shot, I mean, you know, it's my job, right?" Sango said."Me and The Boys will Help." Smart Ass Clock stuck three.**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter Seven: The Dream & ReportFuyutsuki's ApartmentThe next morning, a familiar man that was drunkfully sleeping dropped a bottle of scotch to the ground, waking him looked around saying, "Uck! My mouth tastes like an ashtray."He then belched out some cigarette butts. He then headed to the bathroom, then saw someone in the shower. He then opened the glass shower door, seeing Gendo taking a bath, humming."Oh, Fuyutsuki," he noticed, "wait your turn. There's plenty of hot water for all.""Sir...you weren't shot!" He said, sighing in relief, " It was all a dream."The other man turned off the shower, telling his sidekick, "That's right. The year's 1965, and you and I are undercover detectives on the hot rod circuit."He then placed on a helmet, continuing, "Now let's burn rubber, baby!"Then, the logo showed on a race track saying, "Speedway Squad! In Color!"In a hot rod, Gendo, in a racing suit, stood up while the other man was driving. The man in glasses then shot through his was when Fuyutsuki awoke, back in his own room, saying, "Wait! That was all a dream."He then sighed, continuing, "Hey, then maybe I haven't become a hideous drunken wreck, and-"He stopped, noticing his apartment a mess, then groaned before belching out cigarette NewsAn announcer named Scarlet Garcia began to announce, "Dozens of people are gunned down each day in Springfield, but until now none of them was important. I'm Scarlet Garcia."As she continued, it showed Gendo being loaded into an ambulence."At 3 pm, Friday, local villain, Gendo Ikari, father of Shinji, was shot following a tense confrontation at Animeville hall."It then showed a still shot of where he was shot, then to two hospitals."Gendo was rushed to a nearby hospital where he was pronounced dead. He was then transferred to a better hospital where doctors upgraded his condition to alive, due to the Dip bullet missing his heart."It then showed back to her as she spoke, "Now let's talk to the ones that are out to solve this mystery: Sango and the Toon Patrol."Animeville Police DepartmentAt the police department, Stupid was eating some ice cream while the pink cladded leader said, "Oh. Oh, hi, Scarlet. Ahem. Uh, right now, we are questioning two witnesses who were in the vicinity at the time."It then showed a woman named Officer Jenny showing a photo to the witnesses asking, "Did you see this guy? Was he anywhere near the parking lot when Gendo got shot?"Sango sighed, looking at the two witnesses, who were really Mickey's dog, Pluto, and ChibiChibi."It's no use," Sango said, "We can't get them to talk, besides ChibiChibi saying 'Chibi' all the time."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Hunt for Fuyutsuki."Everyone in Animeville and All of California Had a reason to shoot Gendo, even us." Ami said as everyone Groaned around The Table in Cafe Mew. "Mickey, he broke your dog's legs. Smart Ass, he destroyed your City. and Sailor Iron Mouse-- well, you kind of went berserk when he couldn't remember your name." Iron Mouse Got up and Yelled "Berserk is right!" then She sat back down and said to Purin "May I have some iced tea, please?"Inuyasha soon looked at Ami "Aren't we forgetting someone...Sailor Suspect?" He said "I was just getting to me." Ami said sheepishly, "Because of Gendo, they canceled my jazz program, and my friend Midvalley got fired...but I could never shoot someone.""Could so." Inuyasha said'Could Not!""Could So""Could Not""Could So""COULD NOT!""Hey, Guys" Joey said stopping the Two, "As far as I am concerned, you're both potential murderers." Everyone Looked at him."The police already have a suspect: it's Fuyutsuki." Asuka said. Everyone in Animeville was Seraching for Fuyutsuki who was now Animeville's Most wanted Anime since The Evil Hentai Anime Chatacter, Dr H, who has his Star Seed taken by Galaxia and since it was not a Sailor Crystal, Dr. Became Sailor H and got Blasted by Sailor Saturn. "I Think Fuyutsuki has Gone to Mexico like The evil Villain want-a-be he was." Galaxia said."Uh....Yeah, Smingers did it. Case closed." Stupid said. "Now where's my hat? I'm going to.......uh.... the outhouse." and with that he went out The backdoor of The Cafe."We don't have an outhouse." Mint said, then she stopped and it dawned on her "OH NO! THE TOOLSHED!"Downtown AnimevilleFuyutsuki was walking down Allys trying to Hide from The Animeville Police, Clone Troopers, droids, Stormtroopers, Yuuzhan Vong Warriors, Bounty Hunters and everyone else. He was trying to grapple with his horrible suspicion. "Oh...could I have shot Gendo in a drunken rage?" He said walking near a Side Street that was near H-Town. "No, no, not me. I know in my heart I --" He reached into his Pocket and felt something and then pulled out a ........."A Gun!" Fuyutsuki said as he Smelt it "And it's been recently fired." He soon started Remembering what Back with Voice : Wait...I remember leaving the town meeting...[flash to out-of-focus shot of Fuyutsuki's feet weaving down sidewalk.][a shadow walks up]Fuyutsuki: I must have run into Gendo outside and --[Fuyutsuki grapples with shadow, pulls gun, and shoots]Right now."Gendo! What have I done?" He Cried out as a Hentai Demon Passed by, Putting a Wanted Poster into his Pocket.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Sun Block Removal & CaughtAt Cafe Mew, Sailor Iron Mouse was spraying the inside of the outside toolshed, due to her losing in a straw drawing contest on who cleans it up, when the truck with the other evil scouts, Amazon Trio, and Amazon Quartet stopped on by."Hey, Iron Mouse," Tiger Eyes began, "us hotheads here is going to go tear down Gendo's sun-blocking machine.""You want to come with?" asked Fish sighed and nodded as she told them, "Sure. I've had it up to here with these damn rickets!"She then waddled her way to the truck before getting on and heading AnimevilleOutside the city, the group of Anime and Toons were pulling hard on the blocking device."Pull, guys, pull!" Momoko and Kaoru , finally, it was free as it went sliding down the hill and crashed onto a town, as they heard many screams and yelps."Uh, what town did we crush?" asked Misato, then grinned as he said, "Malibu."They then all shouted in joy, saying, "Yay!""The infernal machination of hell's grim tyrant is laid to rest." Sailor Lead Crow said with pride. "Now if we could do the same to Gendo's Oil Well."Downtown AnimevilleBack with Fuyutsuki, he was trying to calm down as he said, "Mmm...this guilt is driving me mad! I've got to tell someone."He then looked at a church, then sighed and went in. Once inside, he went to the confession booth as he talked to a figure, thinking it was a priest."Father," he began, "I'm not a Catholic, but...well, I tried to march in the St. Patrick's Day parade. But anyway, I've got a...rather large sin to confess."He then sniffed as he continued, "I'm the one who...shot Gendo Ikari!"Then, the window was opened as six familiar weasels, a familiar Demon Slayer, and a few police pointed their pink cladded weasel then grinned, "That's all I needed to hear! Boy, this thing works great."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Danceing and Capture of Fuyutsuki as Big News in All of Animeville and in The Animeville Police Station, well, Sango decided to start a Party, and Singing her Favorite SongSango: "Kike! Oroka na ningen-domo!Watashi wa shijou saidai no majo, Bandora!"[everyone was dancing as a Few Fox Demons played Music]Sango: Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-raDo-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra BandoraDo-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-raDo-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora[Smart Ass, Greasy and Stupid come in with a Flute, Drum and a Hand Organ, playing Music on Them as Sango Sings.]Sango: Tooku ni nagameru chikyuu waAoi shinpi no safaiaChorus: Bow Down! Bow Down!Sango: Doora sukoopu nozokebaUjauja kitanai gomi no hoshi da yo[Soon Sango, The Three Weasels, Inuyasha and Miroku Appear out side while Hotaru Tomoe (aka Sailor Saturn) is Burning Hentai Manga and wanted Posters]Sango:Chikyuu wo yogoshite iru no waBaka na jinrui ichimi saIma ni watashi no kobun gaDoshadosha tsubushite masshu poteto sa[Sango Turns to the others]Sango: Inuyasha, Smart Ass, Greasy, Stupid and..........Miroku! Stop Groping My Butt! [Hits Miroku]Sango: Do-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-raDo-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra BandoraDo-do-ra-do-ra Do-do-do-ra-do-raDo-do-ra-ra Do-do-ra-ra Bandora[Music Fades]In a jail Cell, Fuyutsuki was talking to Dr. Tomoe about The tale of Gendo's Greed. "The man became consumed by greed. He'd steal from anyone!"(Flash Back )"This isn't a rival company you're battling with, it's a school. People won't stand for it.""Pish posh. It will be like taking candy from a baby! Say, that sounds like a larf."(End of Flashback)"And when he tried to steal our sunlight, he crossed that line between everyday villainy and cartoonish super-villainy."Dr Tomoe looked at Fuyutsuki "Bah! He was a rank amateur compared to Me! Dr. Tomoe!" He Laughed as He Pressed a Button and a a Jet pack appeared on his back as he Flew up..........only to hit The ceiling "Ow! Ooh. Aw, when is my lawyer coming?"OutsideFuyutsuki was soon being sent to City Hall to face Sesshomaru's Judgement. Reporters were everywhere."Uh, Mai Valentine , Animeville Daily Shopper. Who are you?Where are you going?" Mai asked, only to be pushed out of The way by Scarlet Garcia. "Oh, do your research, Mai Uh, Scarlet Garcia, Channel Six News. How does it feel to be accused of the attempted murder of your boss and mentor?" She asked while Mai was getting up and started a fist fight with Garcia, which Fuyutsuki was Ignoreing."I...I feel about as low as Madonna when she found out she missed Tailhook." Fuyutsuki said as he was being Pushed in by a it were Misato, Asuka, Kyle and Stand."Oh. I'm going to say "Ouch" for Madonna!" Stand said. "Hey! That's _my_ Madonna gag. You stole my gag!" Misato said, Asuka looked at Misato. "and _you_ stole it from last Friday's episode of 'South Park' " She said. "Hey, We can sue you are Stealing our Lines, Misato!" Kyle said then it hit him. "Fuyutsuki must have seen that program too! He never misses it." Kyle said "Hmm...at the town meeting, he mentioned that he watched Comedy Central. I made sure to note that, as it seemed quite unusual." The Same thing came to Asuka then She said "Ye Gods! To Sesshomaru's Office!" She said as the Four 's Office'Mr Fuyutsuki," Sesshomaru started, "your are Hear by........" Then Misato, Asuka, Kyle and Stand Bursted in. STOP THE TRAL!" Stand Said. "Officers: you have arrested an innocent man!" Asuka said."Gendo Ikari was shot Friday at three p.m., the very time that Fuyutsuki was at home watching "South Park". So you see,he couldn't have done it." Kyle said."Yes, you're right!" Fuyutsuki said "I remember now, I watched that entire show. In fact I left the town meeting early so I could get home in time." Then he soon stopped. "and I shot someone on my way to my to my House! So...instead of wounding an evil old man, I may have killed an innocent man. That's much worse!" He started Crying."That's Him!" Yugi's Grampa yelled, Pointing at Fuyutsuki, "that is the Man to Tried to Shoot off my foot!" Everyone looked at Yugi's Grampa. Fuyutsuki soon got on his Knees. "Sir, I only hope you can forgive me for shooting at your leg.""OK Fuyutsuki" Smart Ass said "you're free to go. And you" He Pointed at Yugi's Grampa "...one question. Do you know who shot Gendo Ikari? 'Cause we are _really_ up the creek on this one, heh heh."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: Ami's IdeaCrown Game CenterAt the center, Sailor Iron Mouse, General Grievous, the Toon Patrol with Sango (taking their break), Ami, Yugi, Joey, Shinji, Usagi, the hyenas, and the other Animates were watching the news that Mai Valentine was looked at the camera as she spoke, "And with the prime suspect cleared and found completely innocent, we must now ask ourselves: who could possibly be as bloodthirsty as Fuyutsuki?""I guess it's never the most likely suspect." Yugi said, shrugging."Perhaps now we should take the blame on either Bloo or Vader." the cyborg suggested."Yeah," Joey said, agreeing, "especially since Vader was forced to be dressed like a maid."They laughed for a short while until Ami continued with the subject."Anyway, you guys, in 95% of cases, it is the likely suspect. The rest of the time, it's usually some deranged lunatic who did it for no reason." she said to , everyone glanced at Sailor Iron Mouse, who glared back at them, saying, "Hey! I have a very good reason: That stupid Gendo Ikari can never remember my name!"(Flashback)"Who the devil are you?""RAAAAHHH! Sailor Iron Mouse!""You're just babbling incoherently.""My name is Sailor Iron Mouse!"(End Flashback)"Well," Shinji began, "I don't think anyone in this family is capable of attempted murder.""Yeah, if you call a bunch of different Toons and Animes family." Banzai said."Eh...you never know what you're capable of." Greasy said to them, "I thought I could never get a chance to score with a Senorita, but last week, I almost proved them wrong.""I'm guessing you got slapped by her, right?" Sarah then frowned saying, "What do you think?"Ami then took out a tool kit saying, "Miyako says that all you need to solve a mystery is an inquisitive temperament and two good friends. And I've got an inquisitive temperament. Maybe we with the other Sailor Scouts and Powerpuff Girls Zetto could help solve this.""What? You and those girls?" Sailor Lead Crow said, laughing in hysterical laughter."Uh, maybe you're not mature enough to solve the mystery we're having right now," Sailor Aluminum Siren said to her."Anyway, maybe you girls should solve an easy case, like who put that mud in the freezer?" the demon slayer then, a pink furred creature with a purple nose, antennas with green pom poms, and red eyes wearing overalls named Fuzzy Lumpkins came out, showing a few popsicles to the group."Who wants chocolate ice cream?" he said to , the excited Usagi pointed to herself as did Joey, Stupid, and Ed, saying, (laughing in Ed's case) "Me! Me! Me!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: the Longest Chapter ever WroteAt the police station"OK, boys, and Gals" Smart Ass said "we've got a clue: the bullet they took out of Burns. Now, let's discuss the, um..." He soon picked up an Agatha Christie book "motive."Miyako soon said "Mr. Burns is the richest man in town. Maybe it's about money." "That's some good thinkin', Stupid." Smart Ass Said. "Uh.....thanks, Chief." Stupid said. "Hey! I said that." Miyako said, Flying up to Smart Ass's Face "Hello, I am Miyako of The Powerpuff Girls Z team, and I made a chart of all the suspects in the Gendo case. Look! " She held up a card with Pictures of The Suspects. " Gendo hurt all these people owner and Queen of The Dead Moon Circus Neherenia: Her bar was closed because of Gendo's connoisseur Tiger's Eye: when Neherenia's Bar closed, Tiger's eye lost his only means of support -- sucking coins out of the Love Tester machine.""That's a _real_ good way to get sick." Inuyasha said."Dedicated educator and CEO of KaibaCorp Seto Kaiba: his school and Company lost millions when Gendo pirated its oil grounds tender, Waitress and Superhero Ichigo: She lost her Mind.""Hey, what about that jazz teacher that got laid off?" Psycho said " You know, uh, Mr. Samba? Senor Mambo? What was it?" "Midvalley The Hornfreek" Gressy said. "Yeah." "Well, he _did_ vow revenge, heh heh." Miyako said "But I can't see him doing something illegal. He's in show business, he's a celebrity --" Sango cut her off and told the Weasles and The Stormtroopers, Droid, Animes and Her Friends, "Let's roll, boys."local Cuban night club."Revenge? Of course." Midvalley said with is band, "But why wound his body with bullets when I could set his soul afire with a slanderous mambo? Listen, if You will, to my revenge -- uno, dos, tres!" Soon a Salsa Beat started upWounds won't last long, but an insulting songGendo will always carry with I'll settle my score on the salsa floorWith this vengeful Latin : Gendo!! [trumpet riff]Singer: Con un corazo'n de : Sen~or Gendo! [trumpet riff]El diablo con dinero. [mambo riff]It may not surprise you, but all of us despise youPlease die, and fry in hellYou rotten rich old wretch --Adios viejo. [trumpet riff]Soon Everyone was Clapping, "Yeah! OK, OK, I believe you're innocent." Sango said "Gee, I hope all our suspects are this much fun."Kaiba Corp BuildingKaiba's interrogation proved to be rather less fun. He hummed and hawed for what seemed like an eternity."I _did_ go to the town meeting with the intention of ambushingGendo Ikari. When it adjourned, I rushed to the lavatory to apply my camouflage makeup --"[flashback to Seto in the GIRLS washroom]Kaiba had eyeshadow and lipstick on "Blast! I took Vader's makeup kit by mistake.............Why does he have makeup anyway." Kaiba said to him self as Kagome came in. "Ooh, er, excuse me, ma'am." She said as Kaiba gasped "Co Mayor Higurashi!" Kaiba said as Kagome saw who it was "Oh......My...Kami!" She said as a Gun Shot rang out.[back to the present]"So, Miss Higaurashi can vouch for your whereabouts?" Smart Ass said "Yes" Kaiba said "But anything else he tells you is a filthy lie.""Hay, Kaiba!" Joey said Passing by, "What Lipstick are you wearing today!?""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"C afe was next up for interrogation, which happened to be at Cafe Mew she came decked out in full Scottish regalia, replete with kilt. and Speeking as a Scottish Girl."I'm telling ye, I could nay have shot Gendo" She said as Two Destroyer Droids were Pointing their Arm Blasters at her. "This is your last warning about that." a Super Battle Droid said. "It's impossible for me to fire a pistol. If you'll check me medical records, you'll see I have a cripplin' arthritis in me index fingerrrs. Look at 'em!" She held them up, Showing them to Smart Ass "I got it from "Space Invaders" " "Aw, yeah. That was a pretty addictive video game." Sarah said, "Video Game?" Sango said as Kish came was strapped to a lie detector. Shppo and Miroku administrated the test."Did you hold a grudge against Gendo Ikari?" Shippo asked."No" [Buzz] "All right, maybe I did. " Neherenia said "But I didn't shoot him". [Ding"Checks out." Miroku said "OK, , you're free to go.""Good, 'cause I got a hot date tonight." [buzz]"_A_ date. " [buzz]"Dinner with friends." [buzz]"Dinner alone." [buzz]"Watching TV alone." [buzz]"All right! I'm going to sit at home and ogle the Men in the Playgirl catalog." [buzz]"Sears catalog?" [ding]She soon Got mad "Now would you unhook this already, please?" Neherenia said "I don't deserve this kind of shabby treatment! I am a queen!" [buzz]Sango's Office."We're still not close." She said " Boy! This is going to be an all-night brain-buster." She soon rolled the chair over to coffee machine and Found The coffee gone. "Oh, we're out of coffee! Oh, well, I'll just drink this warm cream" She said as She Drank it and Fell dreamed she's sitting on an office chair on a stage eating a donut. Suddeny, Naraku, one of Sango's enemies comes out from behind the red curtain as a saxophone plays. he says to him in a strangely-distorted voice, "Sango: don't eat the clues." Sango looked at the donut in his hand, which has now become a burning Ace of Hearts. Naraku holds up a burning Ace of Spades saying, "This suit burns better. Look!" Sango is befuddled. "Better. Look! Burns, suit." Sango is still confused: "I'm not following you." Dream Naraku becomes more insistent: "Burns, suit! Burns, suit!" When Sango_still_ doesn't get it, Naraku Soon Rips off his Monkey Skin Cloak and It is in fact...........Joey who says in his normal voice, "Look at Gendo's suit! Yeesh."Sango soon Woke up "Oh! Oh." as Shippo came up to her with Wheezy, "I had an idea, Chief: why don't we check out that suit Gendo was wearing when he got shot? It Might have Burns from the gun and other things" "Did you have that same backwards-talking dream with flaming cards?" Sango asked as Shippo Looked at her "I'll drive." The fox Demon looked over the suit with a magnifying glass and found an eyelash. "Eureka!" she cried. "Ooh, nice eyelash. Yours?" Stupid asked, "No." Sango said " We need to find out who it belonged to. We want a DNA test." "Ooh, ooh, ee, ooh, ooh, that takes, uh, eight to ten weeks." Stupid said, Then Grievous soon gave Stupid a Loiiypop. "Did I say weeks? 'Cause I meant seconds." They soon came to a machine, Stupid grabed a card from it; put it in a computer "What do you got, the whole town's DNA on file?" Grievous asked "yep," Shippo said "If you've ever handled a penny, the government's got your DNA. Why do you think they keep 'em in circulation?"""Now it's going to narrow it down to the family bloodline," the DNA Droid explained. The computer came up with "Mouse"HospitalCommander Cody was playing Cards with Yugi, Obi Wan and Vader. when Gendo Came to and said three Words....."SAILOR IRON MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!""Bingo: the gunwoman has a name-o!" Cody said was the others were Game of Bounty Hunters, Stormtroopers, Gungans, Wookiees, Battle Droids, Ewoks, Rebel Soldiers and Anime Poilce were Blasting down the Walls, AAT's AT-AT's, TIE Bombers and EVA Units were Ripping The Roof up as they Started their Search for Iron Mouse. "Hey! General Grievous!, what are you doing? What's going on?" Ami Demanded as She saw Andrew and Lizzy Being Dragged by Stormtroopers. "I'm sorry, kid," Smart Ass said as he came up to Ami and her Friends "we got Animate DNA on Gendo's clothing and Iron Mouse was identified by the old man himself." Everyone Gasped at That, Then a Blast Destroyed a AT-AT Walker as Tin Cat, Lead Crow, Aluminum Siren and Galaxia Started Blasted "Run, Iron Mouse!" Galaxia said as Iron Mouse ran as Neo Alantian Soldiers Attacked the Army. a ARC trooper soon fired a net over The Three Animates and Galaxia, Captureing Them. Iron Mouse soon Ran into Inuyasha "Look what I found under Miss Mouse's car seat." He Held up a gun as Shippo Dusted for Prints."I swear, I've never seen that gun before!" Iron Mouse said was the Super Battle Droids held her while Ducking from gun fire from The Neo Alantis Army. " Then why are your fingerprints all over it, Miss Mouse?: Vader said. "Aah!" Iron Mouse Screamed, Sango soon Opened the chamber and pulled out a bullet "This bullet matches the one we pulled out of Gendo! Sailor Iron Mouse, you and your teammate and Galaxia are under arrest for attempted murder.""D'oh"Iron Mouse said as she and The other Animates and Galaxia were cuffed. "When I Get Out of This Sango, I WILL TAKE YOUR STAR SEED AND SMASH IT!" Galaxia yelled as She was Draged away, "That is what they always say." Smart Ass said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Escape & Check-upNasty Burger, Between Toon Town & AnimevilleAfter a while, inside the paddy wagon, the five evil senshi frowned as Sailor Galaxia spoke."Thanks alot, Sailor Iron Mouse!" she said, "You shot Gendo and got us involved in this! Now we're all going to jail, thanks to you!"The white haired mouse senshi glanced, saying, "But I wasn't the one who shot Gendo, even though I wanted to!"Sailor Tin Cat nervously looked away while Sailor Aluminum Siren said, "At any rate, how are we going to escape?"They then heard the van stop as Stupid spoke to the drive thru intercom of the Nasty Burger saying, "Duh, we need two cups of coffee, and two orders of bite-sized breakfast pancakes. With extra dipping sauce.""All right," the voice of the Toon taking the order said, "pull up to the service window, please."Smart Ass then frowned saying as he pointed to the window, "The wagon's too tall!""But boss," Stupid begged, "I don't want to have to get out.""Why not just drive up the curb?" Wheezy sarcastically then grinned, "Good idea!"The pink cladded weasel gasped, saying, "No, wait-"It was too late as the stupid weasel drove through the curb, tipping the van as a red nose wolf called the Big Bad Wolf (yes, he's the wolf from that Tales from the Crypt episode) tried reaching for the stupid weasel."Eh? Wait a second." Psycho began, "Isn't that the wolf from that Tales from the Crypt episode? What's he doing here if he ain't gorging people?"The wolf frowned, saying, "Look, just because I eat pigs, doesn't mean I eat people, all right?""Almost got it..." Stupid said as he almost neared the green suited weasel gulped, noticing the van tipping."Senor, drop the food!" Greasy shouted."Stupid! No!" Sango shouted to was too late as Stupid grabbed the food, causing the van with the weasels and Sango to tip over. That was when the door holding the Animates opened."Come on!" shouted Sailor Lead Crow as they stood up, jumping out of the van, "We gotta leave!"Just then, a car with Solomon Muto, Yugi's grandfather, frowned as he said, "Drive Thru's not for parking. Time for the method I use."He then drove and hit the van as the weasels with Sango screamed."Gah! Someone help us!" they while the Animates quickly unchained themselves and ran off as the wolf just looked at the scene for a then turned back to the inside as he said, "Uh, Mr. Boss, I'm going to take my break now."HospitalBack in the hospital, Gendo was eating something until a man in a labcoat came in and shouted."Hi everybody!" shouted the man known as Professor Elm."Sailor Iron Mouse!" was all he could say."OK, that was a little strange. Um, tell me: how are you feeling today?" he said to the sighed, saying, "Sailor. Iron Mouse, Sailor...D'oh! Iron Mouse."The professor looked concerned, asking, "Hmm. That seems to be all you can say. When you were in that coma, did you feel your brain getting damaged?"He groaned, obvious that he was oblivious to the fact that he could only say the name of the employee that he never remembers: Sailor Iron MewAt the Cafe Mew, the others were at the table, sitting there since the Crown Gaming Center was being rebuilt."The police have such a strong case against Sailor Iron Mouse and her allies." Daisy said to nodded, saying, "Gendo said that she did it, they have Sailor Iron Mouse's DNA-"That was when Miyako shouted, "They have Mouse DNA! It could've come from either her, Mickey, you, or even...Mortimer!""Yeah...but even I wouldn't shoot Gendo." Mickey said, while realizing something, "maybe my eyelash fell on his suit while he pointed the Dip gun right at me.""This is exasperating!" Donald said, sighing."That's it!" Momoko said as she and Usagi groaned."We give up!" the blonde teen shouted."Anyway, my point is, the evidence isn't as concrete as it seems. Like those fingerprints: they could have gotten on the gun some other way." Ami others then began to ponder a bit.(Flashback)"Hey, Sailor Iron Mouse," Momoko, inside the car the mouse girl was driving asked, "are you sure you don't want me to hold one of your ice cream cones?""Yeah right!" the stubborn senshi said, "You pick the fruit, you live with it. Besides, you'll just eat it.""No I won't!" the lying Momoko told then, the vanilla ice cream next to the chocolate fell on the seat."D'oh!" she , the mouse patted down below her seat, touching different objects, including a familiar gun before a lollipop. She then took her hand from below, shaking it."Eww! What is this on the floor?" she said before stuffing it in her pocket.(End Flashback)"And we don't even know whose gun that was!" Kaoru said to them."Maybe someone planted it there to frame her and the other Animates." the young boy with them, Mac, suggested."No, we can't start thinking that way about our own friends." the tall red friend, Wilt said."Si! Suspicion could tear us apart." Eduardo agreed."Co co!" shouted the mixed bird creature, Coco."Yeah!" Bloo said to , the frowning cyborg said, "All right. We've all got to stick together if we're going to have any hope of bringing those stupid senshi to justice!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Animehunt and Start of Police HQSango looked at The Stormtroopers, Clone Troopers, Battle Droids, Rebel Soldiers, Yuuzhan Vong Warriors, APD Officers and TTPD Officers as she showed then a Picture of Iron Mouse and The others wearing Bunny Suits."Here is a photo of the fugitives from our files." She said, "And now, Fuyutsuki, uh, who's been a _real_ good sportabout that wrongful arrest thing -- whew! Heh -- has a, er, statement that he would like to make. Fuyutsuki?" Fuyutsuki soon came up to The Mics. "Thank you. As Gendo Ikari's closest friend, I am certain there's nothing he would want more than swift, brutal revenge against The Animates. Therefore I am offering a 50,000 Yen reward for Their capture -- dead or alive!" "Duh......Me First" Stupid Yuuzhan Vong Warriors and Destroyer Droids were Chasing Galaxia and The other Animates around The Hospital. all The while Iron Mouse was going in to Gendo's Room. "Sailor Iron Mouse?" Gendo said "So, you finally learned my name, eh?" Iron Mouse said. Gendo was shaking head and said "Sailor Iron Mouse." Iron Mouse soon Freaked out "I've got no time for your demented parlor games. You won't be telling anyone else that Sailor Iron Mouse shot you..." and She soon started Beating him and Miyako were soon at The parking lot. ""The scene of thecrime...there must be something here that can clear Iron Mouse." Miyako said Ami looked around and saw The Town Center. Ami imagined the time just after Gendo got shot in black and remembered that his gun wasn't in his holster as he staggered toward The Names of Animes that were like The Stars with The names of the Human Acters in LA As he collapsed, she notes that his hands pointed at two Names that They knew well. Ami and Miyako soon gasped when a AAT Came by with a ton of Battle Droids. heading for the The Hospital"Once this is Over I am going to kill Iron Mouse My self!" Galaxia said as the Animates ran from The Warriors. Then the Four stopped as someone came from The side of The Building. "Well, well," Darth Vader said, "Four Animates on The run." He soon turn on his Lightsaber. "Well Vader." Galaxia said "Prepare to DIE!" She soon pulled out and turned on a Golden Lightsaber. "Where did you get that?" Vader asked, surprised. "I know one of The Authors." Galaxia The Duel was on.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 15: Confronting Sailor Iron MouseThe two slashed and dashed, trying to hit one another as Darth Vader and Galaxia continued fighting each other."You'll never win!" the Sith said to her. "Everyone knows that I am better than you.""Over my dead body!" shouted the evil then, the two saw the crowd heading inside."Oh no you don't!" Galaxia said, jumping on top of Vader as she followed."Get back here!" He shouted, following other three sighed as they followed , Miyako and Ami noticed the crowd heading to Gendo's room, then gasped as they saw them coming closer. The two quickly blocked the angry mob's way quickly."STOP!" they shouted."Please, don't hurt Sailor Iron Mouse!" Ami said, "She's innocent...this time!""Besides," Miyako began, "it's not like she's starting to choke Gendo Ikari, is he?"Just then, the door opened and there inside the room was a furious Sailor Iron Mouse choking Gendo angrily."You're so very stupid, you jerk!" she shouted to then, Gendo finally began speaking, "What the heck are you doing? Fuyutsuki, who is this stupid mouse girl choking me?"She angrily shouted, "D'oh!"Then, the mouse senshi grabbed the Dip gun, pointing it to his head as the others pointed their weapons toward her."Say it!" she shouted, "Say I never shot you...uh, before.""Shot? By you?" asked he laughed as he continued, "I'm afraid not, my primitive friend. Your kind has neither the cranial capacity nor the opposable digits to operate a firearm.""Say it in English, or a language we can understand!" Greasy shouted."I think he means that Sailor Iron Mouse didn't do it." Sango said to him."Now," Gendo began, "the one who actually did the shot was..."He then looked at the room, gasping as he pointed to the one he looked fearful he could say was, "You!"**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter The Last: ChibiChibi and Nadia.........The Shooters?!Everyone Looked at who He pointed at and saw Nadia, wearing a Trench coat holding the one who was being pointed at......CHIBICHIBI!"What?!?" Everyone said. "Ok, Gendo gone off his rocker." Smart Ass said. "No, you dumb Weasel" Gendo said, "ChibiChibi was the Helper of The Shooter!" then he Pointed at Nadia and said "There Is Your Shooter! Nadia Ra Al-war !" everyone gasped as Sango soon Pulled The Trench Coat off and soon everyone saw what was under that........Nadia in her Clothes COVERED IN INK!"Yes everyone...........I did it" Nadia said "and It was Because He was trying to take candy from ChibiChibi!" everyone gasped at that and Looked at Gendo. "I will tell you what Happened." Gendo started. "With the sun-blocker inplace and the town aghast, I was on top of the world. So I wanted to kick up my heels and indulge my sweet tooth."(Flashback)Gendo was Walking to the Parking lot when he saw ChibiChibi walking around "Oh, it's you: what are you so happy about?" ChibiChibi soon held up her Lollipop..(In the present)Iron Mouse soon Pulled out a Lolipop and Gendo soon said "yes....That is The one! Fuyutsuki had thwarted my earlier attempt to take candy from ChibiChibi, but with him out of the picture, I was free to wallow in my own crapulence."(Flashback)"Well I think you Better Drop it!" Gendo said coming over to her(Present)"But the old axiom was misleading: taking the candy proved exceedingly difficult."(Flashback)"I said drop it!" Gendo said as He Grabbed The Lollipop and It was a Tug of War as the Gun fell out. Gendo soon hear a "GET YOUR HANDS OFF!" and soon let go to turn to the Person, only to find Nadia pointing The gun........and shooting it!(present)"Stricken, I lurched forth in search of aid, but finding only slack-jawed gawkers, I gave up and collapsed on the Town Center" Gendo said "Then, with your last ounce of strength, you pointed to ChibiChibi and Nadia's Names!" Smart Ass said, Hopeful with Ami and Miyako smiling."What? No! With my last ounce of strength, I sucked out my gold fillings and swallowed them. Those paramedics have sticky fingers." Gendo saidWhile this was happening, Yami Bakura came up Behind Ichigo and put His own Millennium Ring around her neck and soon Yami Bakura took control of Ichigo while Ryo Bakura , The Sky Darkened and Black Lightning Crashed."Well, I'm just relieved that Iron Mouse's safe and that you'verecovered and that we can all get back to normal. If ChibiChibi could talk I'm sure she'd apologize for shooting you. Like I am" Nadia said "I'm afraid that's insufficient." Gendo said and Told Sango "Officer: arrest them" But suddenly Ichigo Soon Jumped up and Grabbed Gendo "DIE GENDO IKARI! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and Then Gendo Ikair was soon thrown Though The window and right into The Parking lot, Good News is was that He was alive..........Bad News He soon got ran over by a Steamroller being Driven by Homer Simpson. Homer got out and saw who he ran over "D'oh!" he said."OH MY KAMI! SHE KILLED GENDO!" Vader said, "Nah, who cares, no one liked him anyway." Galaxia said. "You do have a Point." Obi Wan said as everyone but Three Cheered Gendo's Death. Ichigo was confused "Nani?' She said. Fuyutsuki was crying his eyes out while Bakura, with The Millennium Ring, got up and left."But I still can't Belivie Gendo wanted ChibiChibi in Jail." Sarah said. "No jury in the world's going to convict a baby. Mmm...maybe Texas." ""Besides, she didn't mean it..." Usagi said while ChibiChibi said "Chibi Bang! Chibi Bang!"Kaiba soon saw something on The table and picked it up and was shocked. "Hey! Look at This!" He said everyone looked and saw a Check that was to be sent to that day, The APD and The FBI soon uncovered that Gendo was useing The Money from that Oil well to fund Terror Groups like COBRA, Shadowloo and Hazboalah to name a few. KaibaCorp soon took over NERV and The Oil soon funded The High School.6 weeks laterToon Town had been Rebuilt thanks to The Animes and The Star Wars Characters helping out. While in CHAOS HQ, Yami Bakura was sitting on The Thorne Reading a Newspaper, his Coup had gone well, with Sailor Chaos and Eric Cartman trapped in The Shadow Realm and Gendo dead He was now The Ruler of CHAOS and soon The whole World. He was reading about something. "hum." He said "The Beyond Ruby.......This might help me with a............Weasel Problem." He soon Laughed as a New Adventure started for The Toon End._


End file.
